


Deep Blue Sea

by Gee_Writes



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Writes/pseuds/Gee_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon's looking for adventure.  He discovers something a little more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Jaime!! I tried to fuse two of your favourite things - kirugon and mermaids. I hope it's alright, and that you'll forgive me for not including your third favourite thing, smut.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Check out the [awesome art](http://ankyrea.tumblr.com/post/147119444270/i-love-the-designs-of-killua-and-gon-in-deep-blue) Anky did for this fic!

The waters are warm so close to the surface – sunlight refracting through the water as the gentle currents from his tail buff against the colourful corals. Green seaweed sways alongside the reef, and Gon smiles at the way the local fish dart between them; hunting down tiny morsels for their own meals. 

It was still mid morning, the sound of waves crashing calmly against the other side of the reef permeating throught the water. Webbed fingers hold tight to the reef wall as he leans closer, tries to climb a little higher than usual. He's planned to breach the surface to hang amongst the rock pools, sunning himself as he casts crab traps. Spending the day poking at the anemones and watching them curl around his fingertip; feeling the slight sting of the salt from the breaking waves on the other side of the wall on his lips and on his gills. It was the closest thing he could get to adventure right now, and he was revelling in the fact Aunt Mito had let him to his own devices; it wasn't often that he was able to travel this far to the edge of his lagoonal home – the open ocean still too dangerous for him, in his aunt's opinion.

That didn't really stop him from trying to experience it, though.

He's just about to break the surface when he feels it; a near-inperceptable water flow from deeper down. It's barely-there, but even the faint current is a stark difference to the still waters of the lagoon he calls home. It's enough to get Gon to forget his previous plans, in fact.

He follows the slight ebb and flow towards an overgrown patch of kelp, and here he finds it – a hidden encove a little too small for him to pass through comfortably. It's dark as he tries to peer deeper, but it's obvious that this is where the current is flowing. He tries to squeeze through initially, but there's no room for his pelvic or dorsal fins; the spines a little too long to fit. Luckily, it doesn't take much energy or time to widen the hole – digging away at the dead coral and soft limestone – and soon enough, the entry is comfortably sized. 

It's a little bit surreal, being so close to the outside; but moreso than the swirling whiting in his gut, he's excited. This is what he's dreamed about.

It's an immediate thing, the temperature drop, as the young merman wriggles his way through the tight passage. The water here is a lot colder, hidden from the sun, and it sends a shiver down his spine. There's a different taste in the salt here, and Gon finds himself hurrying to pass into a larger area; wants to get closer, faster.

He's in such a rush, in fact, that he almost misses it; the strong metallic tang of blood in the water.

It doesn't taste like fish blood, although it's similar. Closer to the taste of his own he's experienced from years of rough and tumble. Checking over his own tail and torso though, no fresh wounds seem to have opened up. Doesn't feel the sting of salt in an injury.

If it isn't him, then who?

Curious to this new adventure – not even at the ocean, and already exciting thing are happening – Gon follows the faint lingering scent of blood. He takes a turn he would have missed otherwise into another tunnel, and all of a sudden, there's a lot more noise.

The space has opened even wider; lots of airspace, and plenty of headroom. Gon hasn't surfaced yet, but he can see the floor rising above the tide line; evidence of ground above the water. It should be dark, but faint light, like the moon, is cutting through the murkiness. Carefully, so as to not draw attention to himself, Gon puts his head above water – eyes adjusting to the glow of the cave.

Laying across the rocky perch is another merman, eyes closed, but breathing steadily. He doesn't seem much older than Gon; but he looks very different. His body glows, pale luminescence from beneath his skin. The spines on his back and fins sharpened to a lethal-looking point, less webbing between his fingers, and a longer dorsal fin. He's a lot thinner, skinnier, than Gon too – who's all muscle, able to leap and breach with just the power of his tail – long, dark tail a strong contrast to his bone-white features, skin.

There's a large gash running down from his pelvic fins all the way to the caudal, and even with just the low glow of the still boy to see by, it's obvious the wound is still fresh and seeping blood. Gon chances getting closer, but the little splash of movement gives him away. Immediately the other merman is awake and upright; round blue eyes glowing just like the rest of him, dozens of sharp teeth bared in warning. A low hiss.

Raising his hands as a way to try and calm this stranger, to show he meant no harm, Gon tries to smile. Hopes the other will understand the common language.

“You are hurt; do you need help?” His words are a little stilted – Gon doesn't speak outside of his native tongue all that much – but it seems the other understands. “My name is Gon.”

“I am fine.” His voice is clear, reverberating around the cave. There's a tonal layer Gon's not used to, and it rings in his ears.

Laying back down, the pale merman rests his head on his arms, folded. He doesn't look defensive any more, but nor does it look like he wants to continue the conversation. Unworried, Gon just swims a little closer.

“We have healers in the lagoon. You will be safe.” Blue eyes flicker open once again, focused in on the dark tan of the other's torso, the dappled spots running down his body.

“Lagoon?”

“From the direction I came. It is protected from the ocean.”

The other boy seems to consider this, hands reaching to prod tenderly at the gash down his side. There's a little sand stuck in the wound, and Gon can only imagine how painful it must be.

Rather than verbalise his answer, thin arms drag closer to the water; another hiss as he lowers himself to join Gon, salt stinging. Looking to Gon to lead the way.

Gon's glad this stranger is thinner than himself; having no problems travelling through the cool tunnels. The quiet is a little unnerving though.

“What is your name?” They've gotten to where Gon had turned into earlier, and were now face to face. It's cramped, but Gon makes sure not to bump up against the other boy's injuries.

“Killua.”

“Are you from the ocean? I haven't seen you before.” the luminescence is still strong, and the whole area is bathed in cool blue light. Gon can see the translucent scales littered across Killua's skin.

Travelling through the tunnels once again, heading back to Gon's home. His plans for reaching the open oceans forgotten with the discovery of Killua.

“I am from the deeps; my kind are hunters.”

Gon understands perfectly. Can tell how his new acquaintance is optimised for predation.

“Are you hurt from hunting?”

White head shakes, brow creased a little in pain. “I swam higher than I should; I was no longer hidden.” They're almost to the opening now, light coming from up ahead. “I was attacked by a shark.”

Gon's never seen a shark, but he's heard stories. Dangerous to be around if they're hungry.

The kelp tickles his arms as he swims out into the warm lagoon waters; he's surprised at how relieved he is to see the bright sunlight again, and turns to check that Killua is following behind him. The pale, luminescent, mysterious deep-water merman is floating at the mouth of the tunnel, unsure whether the green-blue water is safe. If the myriad of coloured corals would jump out to bite him. Gon just chuckles and reaches out a hand, hopes the other'll take it.

Killua doesn't grab his hand, but he does swim out to join Gon. They resume their journey into the shallow tropical waters Gon calls home, and Killua stays very close to his guide's side.

They're very close to their destination now, and Gon can't help swimming a little slower; wanting to prolong their time together, alone, just a little longer.

Round eyes flit in every direction, taking in the white sands and bright waters – completely different from Killua's usual surrounds. Little by little, his mouth starts to smile, sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight; and soon he's fearlessly exploring each coral, each vibrantly coloured fish.

And sometimes, turning to Gon hoping for an explanation, in excitement.

Gon's never had a friend before, but he thinks this may be how it feels.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written really quickly, so I hope it turned out OK!
> 
> Check out the [awesome art](http://ankyrea.tumblr.com/post/147119444270/i-love-the-designs-of-killua-and-gon-in-deep-blue) Anky did for this fic!
> 
> I had a very clear idea of how I thought both Gon and Killua looked, and I wish I was a skilled enough artist to draw it...
> 
> Gon is inspired by the Coral Trout. Although they're usually pink or red, he's moreso like the darker brown species, with green-ringed spots and yellow tones.
> 
> Killua has bits and pieces from a bunch of deep-sea fish, but most notably the scaly dragonfish. He can glow to attract prey, or just for visibility. He also has potential to discharge an electric pulse from his body, similarly to an electric eel. He uses it to stun prey once they get close enough.


End file.
